sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Green Hill (ujednoznacznienie)
thumb|Green Hill Green Hill – lokacja w świecie Sonica. Jest to spokojne miejsce wypełnione palmami, roślinnością oraz szeroko pojętą naturą. Green Hill jest często ukazywane jako poziom w grach z serii, ale także w innych grach oraz innych mediach. Historia Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) [[Plik:GreenHillTytuł.png|thumb|Green Hill w grze Sonic the Hedgehog]] Green Hill Zone pojawiło się jako pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog z 1991 roku, a także pierwszy poziom w całej serii. Charakterystyczne dla tej lokacji stały się m.in. szachownice na ścianach, palmy, totemy, a także huśtające się platformy. Zadebiutowały tutaj również najbardziej znane badniki w serii, m.in.: Motobug, Buzz Bomber, Chopper i Crabmeat. Poziom składa się tutaj z trzech aktów. Pod koniec trzeciego aktu ma miejsce walka z ikonicznym bossem: Egg Mobile-H. Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) [[Plik:Greenhill-s1-8-bit.png|thumb|Green Hill w 8-bitowym Sonic the Hedgehog]] Podobnie jak w 16-bitowej wersji, Green Hill Zone jest pierwszym poziomem. Poza zielonymi polanami i pagórkami, pojawiają się tutaj także jaskinie z wodospadami. Na poziomie pojawia się również inny boss, a także inne badniki. W jednej z jaskiń w drugim akcie można znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic Drift Green Hill Zone jest jedną z tras w grze Sonic Drift. Trasa ta jest jedną z najprostszych w całej grze. Posiada niewiele przeszkód i ostrych zakrętów. Występuje w trzech wersjach. Sonic Blast [[Plik:Green Hill Blast Act 1 04.png|thumb|Green Hill w Sonic Blast]] Green Hill Zone powróciło jako pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic Blast. Poza typową dla tego poziomu scenerią zieleni i palm, pojawiają się także skaliste obszary. Niektóre sekcje stanowią małe jaskinie zalane wodą. Badniki z tego poziomu pochodzą głównie z Emerald Hil Zone z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Buzzer, Coconuts). Sonic Jam Green Hill Zone pojawia się w Sonic Jam w Sonic World, jako obszar na którym wykonywane są misje. Sonic Adventure 2 [[Plik:Greenhillsonicadventure2.png|thumb|Green Hill w Sonic Adventure 2]] Pierwsze wystąpienie Green Hill Zone w grze 3D. Poziom ten jest dodatkowy i można go odblokować po zdobyciu wszystkich 180 emblematów w grze i rang A na wszystkich misjach. Na poziomie pojawiają się tylko dwa badniki z oryginału: Chopper i Buzz Bomber. Poza tym najbardziej charakterystyczne elementy wyglądu Green Hill Zone zostały zachowane. Sonic Battle Green Hill jest jedną z aren, na której mogą toczyć się walki. Arena ta może być odblokowana po ukończeniu historii Emerla. Green Hill jest wąską areną, z kilkoma pagórkami po drodze. Seria Super Smash Bros. [[Plik:Smash Bros Brawl Screen 7.jpg|thumb|Green Hill Zone w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Green Hill Zone w serii Super Smash Bros po raz pierwszy pojawiło się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl, jako arena odblokowywana razem z Soniciem. Pojawiło się tu wiele charakterystycznych dla klasycznej wersji elementów, jak palmy, totemy, monitory i obracające się kwiaty. W tle można także dostrzec różne ruchome platformy, kolce i pierścienie. Co więcej środkowa część terenu zapada się tutaj po pewnym czasie od rozpoczęcia walki. Czasami pojawia się tutaj także punkt kontrolny. Gdy postać uderzy w punkt, zacznie się on obracać zadając obrażenia wszystkim postaciom, z wyjątkiem tej która rozpoczęła obrót. Główne miejsce w tle zajmuje pętla, po której przebiegają czasami Tails, Knuckles i Silver. Trener Pokémonów będzie stał na szczycie pętli, jeśli pojawi się na tej arenie. Green Hill Zone pojawiło się potem w kolejnych odsłonach tej serii: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U i Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, praktycznie niezmienione w stosunku do wersji z Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sega Superstars Tennis Green Hill Zone pojawiło się również jako kort tenisowy. Poza charakterystycznymi elementami wyglądu, w tle pojawiły się popularne postaci z serii: Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna i Big the Cat. Wiele misji z Superstar Mode w wersji Sonica rozgrywa się na tym korcie. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Green Hill pojawiło się jako pierwszy obszar w Sonic Chronicles. Ikoniczny wygląd poziomu miesza się z bardziej realistycznymi elementami. Na początku jedynymi przeciwnikami są tutaj agresywne zwierzęta: Wild Boar i Enraged Armadillo, później również roboty Eggmana. W Green Hill Zone do drużyny gracza mogą być przyłączone Amy Rose i Cream the Rabbit. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympic Winter Games Gameplay 344.png|thumb|Tło Green Hill w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Green Hill pojawia się jako tło lodowiska w Dream Figure Skating w wersji ze świata Sonica. Jest pierwszym tłem w pobliżu którego zawodnicy będą jeździć na łyżwach, zbierając Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykonując różne akrobacje. W pewnym momencie nad lodowisko zleci Egg Flapper i porwie jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu, po czym tło przekształci się w Death Egg Zone. Sonic Generations [[Plik:GreenHill.png|thumb|Green Hill w Sonic Generations]] Green Hill powróciło ponownie jako pierwszy poziom, zarówno w wersji na konsole/PC jak i Nintendo 3DS. Poziom posiada odświeżony wygląd, a także kilka nowych elementów. Powracają tu charakterystyczne huśtawki, palmy i totemy. Pojawiają się także charakterystyczne badniki: Motobug, Buzz Bomber, Crabmeat i Chopper (w wersji na Nintendo 3DS również Newtron. Green Hill składa się z dwóch aktów. Pierwszy, dla Klasycznego Sonica, rozgrywa się całkowicie w 2D. Posiada prawie taki sam układ co oryginał. Drugi akt natomiast toczy się naprzemiennie w 3D i 2D. Gracz wciela się na nim w Nowoczesnego Sonica. Pojawiają się tutaj nowe elementy, jak długa sekcja w jaskini, czy też sekwencje ucieczki. W wersji na konsole/PC Sonic musi uciekać przed Mega Chopperem, a w wersji na Nintendo 3DS przed wielkim, zawalającym się totemem. Green Hill posiada także własny zestaw misji, które rozgrywają się o różnych porach dnia. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Gameplay 882.png|thumb|Green Hill w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Green Hill pojawia się jako miejsce w którym rozgrywa się Hole In One Curling. Wygląda niemal identycznie jak w grze Sonic Generations. Jedynie fragment trasy na którym zawodnicy toczą wielkie krążki do curlingu jest zlodowacony - krawędzie każdej strefy do curlingu, a także tło jest nienaruszone - widoczne są tutaj masywne wodospady w tle. Zawodnicy muszą przetoczyć swoje krążki do curlingu jak najbliżej celu, jednocześnie korzystając z jak najmniejszej ilości rzutów. Teren jest często nierówny, posiada gwałtowne spadki lub stopniowe wzniesienia, a także różne inne przeszkody. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Green Hill Zone pojawiło się w aktualizacji z 2016 roku, z okazji 25 urodzin serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo było dostępne jedynie podczas korzystania z Klasycznego Sonica, ale obecnie jest czwartym poziomem do odblokowania w grze. Po odbudowaniu Green Hill Zone gracz otrzymuje postać Tailsa. LEGO Dimensions [[Plik:Lego Sonic Green Hill 1.png|thumb|Green Hill w LEGO Dimensions]] Green Hill Zone pojawiło się także w grze LEGO Dimensions, w paczce poziomów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Green Hill pojawia się jako jedna z lokacji w Adventure World Sonica, a także jako pierwszy poziom powiązany z tą paczką. Pojawiają się tu charakterystyczne pętle, totemy, oraz kwiaty. Kamera na poziomie jest ustawiona w taki sposób, aby przypominała rozgrywkę w 2D. Powracają tu również charakterystyczni przeciwnicy: Motobug, Buzz Bomber, Crabmeat i Chopper. Sonic Runners Adventure [[Plik:Sonic Runners Adventure screen 21.png|thumb|Green Hill w grze Sonic Runners Adventure]] Green Hill Zone pojawiło się jako poziom pierwszego rozdziału w grze Sonic Runners Adventure. Green Hill Zone może pełnić funkcję kończącego się, zapętlonego, albo niekończącego się toru (w zależności od trybu gry). Powracają tutaj charakterytsyczne elementy wyglądu, natomiast wśród przeciwników pojawiło się kilk urozmaiceń. Motobug, Crabmeat i Buzz Bomber występują tutaj wraz z Caterkillerem, Pata-Bata. Sonic Mania [[Plik:Green Hill Mania 1.png|thumb|Green Hill w grze Sonic Mania]] Green Hill Zone pojawia się jako pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic Mania. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Pierwszy nawiązuje wyglądem i ogólnym układem do oryginału. Pod koniec gracz schodzi do jaskini, gdzie musi pokonać mini-bossa. Akt 2 rozgrywa się w jaskini, z wielkimi totemami i palmami w tle. Obszar ten posiada oryginalny układ, a także kilka nowych elementów rozgrywki. Bossem drugiego aktu jest Death Egg Robot. Poza tym powracają tutaj znani przeciwnicy: Motobug, Crabmeat, Chopper i Buzz Bomber. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Green Hill pojawia się jako jeden z trzech obszarów w grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Mieszczą się tu następujące trasy: *Pyramid Valley *Sandy Hills *Corkscrew Canyon *Desert Falls *Parched Palms *Parched Palms R *Pyramid Valley R Sonic Forces Green Hill Zone pojawia się jako jeden z obszarów w grze Sonic Forces. Poziomy jakie się tutaj rozgrywają to: Lost Valley, Arsenal Pyramid, Green Hill, oraz Guardian Rock. Green Hill w tej wersji jest częściowo zrujnowane przez działalność Eggmana. Trawa jest uschnięta, niektóre pętle połamane, a w tle wznoszą się wielkie pustynie i piaskospady. Mieści się tu również baza Eggmana, ukryta w mechanicznej piramidzie. Na początku gry Sonic biegnie przez Green Hill na ratunek mieszkańcom miasta. Sześć miesięcy później Sonic i Avatar szturmują Arsenal Pyramid i niszczą ją. Później Klasyczny Sonic i Tails natrafiają tu na trop Eggmana i są świadkami jego rozmowy z Infinitem. Po pokonaniu Egg Mobile-H i Egg Dragoon Eggman ogłasza im swój plan, który wcieli w życie za trzy dni, po czym odlatuje. Ostatecznie siły Resistance odzyskują Green Hill w bitwie o Guardian Rock. Akcja dywersyjna, która miała odwrócić uwagę sił Eggmana od Chemical Plant, zakończyła się zniszczeniem wielkiego Death Craba. Galeria GreenHill-Generations.jpg|20 urodziny Sonica Green Hill 25th.png|25 urodziny Sonica Green Hill Tomy.jpg|Strona internetowa Tomy Green Hill Sega Shop.png|Sega Shop Zobacz też * Poziomy o tematyce Green Hill Kategoria:Ujednoznacznienia